Barden After Midnight
by Dracossack
Summary: A new year at Barden University presents new challenges and an odd twist when a housing application mix-up brings a tiny transfer student and her possibly supernatural girlfriend into Beca Mitchell's life. Carmilla x Pitch Perfect crossover. Bechloe & Hollstein.
1. Awkward Meetings

**Barden After Midnight**

Chapter 1: Awkward Meetings and an Abundance of Eyeliner

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Beca muttered as she set her laptop bag down on the desk occupying the corner of the small dorm room in which she now stood.

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen, Becs. Besides, there are worse things to have happen than a housing mix-up," Chloe replied as she placed a box of Beca's belongings on the bed. "At least you're still in the same building you applied to live in."

"Yea, but I was supposed to be rooming with Stacie, who at least I know I actually like _and_ I know has the decency to warn me if she's having someone over. Now I'm going to be rooming with some random girl again. With my luck she'll be Kimmy Jin all over again. Wait, oh my God," Beca said, her voice rising sharply as her eyes widened in realization. "What if she's even _worse_ than Kimmy Jin?"

"Becs, please try not to worry too much," Chloe said as she placed her arms around the shorter girl from behind, pulling her into a comforting embrace. "I'm sure it won't be that bad. You might even make a new friend." Beca rolled her eyes, knowing it was only through Chloe's lack of boundaries and Jesse's incredible persistence that she had made any friends at all during her freshman year at Barden. The redhead chuckled, knowing without looking how Beca had reacted to her statement. "And if not..." Chloe placed a quick kiss on the smaller girl's cheek, causing her lips to turn upwards in a slight grin. "...then you can always hang out at me and Aubrey's apartment. You'll probably end up over there with us most nights anyway."

"I guess you're right," Beca answered with a sigh. "It's just really annoying that I can't room with one of the few friends I actually have because some idiot in the Student Living Department couldn't file my housing application right. Which, by the way, is a stupid reason for me to have to change my plans. They should have been able to fix this."

"I admit, it is a little weird," Chloe conceded. "But, like I said, there are worse things that could have happened."

"Yea, yea, I know," Beca replied as she turned her head, placing a quick peck on Chloe's lips before moving to unpack her belongings on her side of the room.

"So do you know what her name is?" Chloe asked as she started folding some of Beca's clothes, knowing the brunette likely would not do it herself.

"Who?"

"Your new roommate."

"Oh, right," Beca responded. "I think the e-mail said her name is Laura Hollis... or maybe Lauren... or something. I don't know, I didn't really pay too much attention to that."

"That doesn't surprise me at all," Chloe said with a chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beca questioned as she turned from her seat at the wooden desk to face her girlfriend, who was now sporting a rather an irritatingly adorable grin.

"Oh, nothing, babe," Chloe said in an overly sweet tone before winking slyly in Beca's direction.

"You're such a weirdo," Beca said with a smirk, shaking her head as she turned back to unpacking and setting up her computer and mixing equipment. "Thanks for helping me unpack, by the way."

"You know it's no problem," Chloe said. Beca looked over her shoulder again and smiled fondly at the older girl, who had just finished hanging the last of Beca's vast collection of plaid shirts in the tiny closet.

"What?" Chloe asked with a smile as she turned to look at Beca.

"Have I ever told you how freaking awesome you are?"

"Hmm..." Chloe pretended to contemplate her words for a moment, placing her hand on her chin in a show of deep thought, though the grin on her face easily betrayed her intentions. "You might have, but I wouldn't be opposed to being reminded." Beca smiled and shook her head again.

"Well then, Chloe Beale, you are freaking awe-"

"Ah!"

Both girls' heads whipped around as the door to the dorm room flew open and a small figure came crashing through, landing face down on the floor in a heap of what appeared to be a strange combination of boxes of cookies, notebooks and pencils, and various cans of mace, pepper spray, and rape whistles.

Did the orientation staff revamp the personal protection standards this year or something?

"Oh my God!"

"Dude, are you okay?"

Beca and Chloe spoke simultaneously as they quickly knelt down next to the new arrival. The girl groaned as she pushed herself up off the ground and sat, looking quite disheveled and more than a bit embarrassed by what would surely be considered an awful first impression by most of the sane world.

"Yea... I'm fine, I think," the girl said sheepishly. Beca held out her hand to the fallen girl, who gladly accepted the offer of assistance with returning to her feet. When she finally stood, Beca was surprised to see that the girl at roughly the same height as her, if not perhaps even a bit shorter. She mentally cheered at the thought that maybe she would find some reprieve from jokes made at the expense of her height, but quickly brushed that off as unlikely, considering it was one of Aubrey's favorite past times.

"What's all this?" Beca asked curiously. The girl looked around at the various items scattered on the floor before shrugging, seemingly less bothered by what the other two girls in the room might think of her strange cargo than how they likely felt about her less than graceful entry.

"Oh, you know, just some stuff my dad thought I would need going to college. The fact that I survived my freshman year didn't seem to convince him that these weren't necessary," she answered nonchalantly. Beca nodded slowly as she listened to the girl's explanation, not entirely sure what to think of the situation. The two short girls stood uncomfortably for a moment before Chloe finally decided to end the painful awkwardness of the meeting by introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Chloe," the redhead said as she held a hand out to Laura, who smiled as she shook it. "And you must be Laura?"

"Yep," Laura chirped. "But... I thought my roommate's name was Beca?"

"It is," Beca answered. "That would be me."

"Nice to meet you, Beca," Laura said brightly as she shook Beca's hand. "So are you a sophomore too?"

"I am," Beca said.

"Cool. What about you?" Laura asked, turning her attention back to Chloe.

"Oh, no I'm actually a first year graduate student," the redhead answered with a bright smile, one mirrored uncharacteristically by Beca, who simply could not help but feel a surge of pride for Chloe every time she brought up the fact that she had made it into Barden's Graduate School.

"Oh, wow, that's awesome!" Laura said. "But what are you doing here?"

"She's my girlfriend, actually," Beca answered somewhat shyly. It wasn't necessarily that she was ashamed of Chloe or of herself, nor did she want to hide this particular part of herself, but you never really knew how people would react to finding out this sort of information, especially when it comes to a new roommate. It was actually one of Beca's more legitimate concerns about not being able to room with someone who already knew her. "I hope that's not a problem."

"Gosh, no, not at all," Laura immediately responded, much to the other two girls surprise and delight. "In fact, I-"

"Hey, Laura, where do you want all of this stuff?" A voice called from outside of the room. The three girls turned to see another girl with dark hair and make up heavy enough to rival even Beca's walk gracefully through the door carrying about five large, quite heavy and cumbersome looking bags.

"Speak of the devil," Laura said brightly. "Anywhere over by the bed that isn't made up, Carm." She turned back to Chloe and Beca, who were still mesmerized by the display of strength this new girl had shown. "Beca, Chloe, this is _my_ girlfriend, _Carmilla_."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, yea. This happened. I literally have no clue where I am going with this, especially since this is starting with relationships between characters having already been developed, at least within their respective universes. Either way, all I know is that I felt like writing a Carmilla crossover with Pitch Perfect, so I guess we'll just see where this goes. And yes, I know I have plenty of other crap to update, but I'm honestly stuck on it at the moment. I promise I won't give up on any of my other stories (...except Metalli-Beca. I don't think I'll ever get back to that one.) _


	2. Unrecognized Familiarity

**Barden After Midnight**

Chapter 2: Unrecognized Familiarity and Whistles of Wonder

_Approximately thirty minutes earlier..._

"So, could you maybe explain to me how exactly you got me assigned to a room in the nicest dorm on this campus? My application was so late I'm surprised there was any space left at all," Laura asked as the taxi in which she was a passenger came to a stop. The small brunette girl looked over to Carmilla expectantly, who, as expected, smirked mischievously before giving her typical vague response.

"I have my ways, sweetheart," she said with that silky, alluring voice that never failed to send shivers down Laura's spine. "Besides..." The raven-haired vampire peered curiously out of the taxi window, observing the droves of students currently engaged in the ever so mundane task of moving into their new dorms for the year. She smiled at the thought. Mundane was exactly what they needed, especially after everything that had happened at Silas. "It's not as though any _normal_ educational institute could be more complicated to infiltrate than what essentially amounted to a facade for an ancient, supernatural conspiracy."

"That's... actually a really good point," Laura admitted. She bit her lip for a moment as she thought on her girlfriend's words, before quickly snapping her head back around to meet her gaze. "You didn't use the seduction eyes, did you?" Carmilla grinned.

"You know I reserve those for you and you alone, cupcake," she said huskily before moving closer to place a kiss upon Laura's lips. The shorter girl leaned in to the contact as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, but it lasted little more than a second as Carmilla swiftly moved away, much to Laura's displeasure. "Perhaps we should save that for _after_ we've gotten you settled into your new dwelling."

"Fine," Laura all but pouted as she stepped out of the taxi, which brought Carmilla more than a little amusement as she paid the taxi driver. The brunette looked around the busy campus for a moment before quickly recoiling as she was beset by a blonde girl sporting a smile that was entirely too large for a day as hot and uncomfortable as this one.

"Hi there! Welcome to Barden University! What dorm?" She said in an obnoxiously chipper tone. Laura blinked for a moment, having been slightly stupefied by the blonde's sudden appearance. "Umm... uh, Carm, which dorm am I in?"

Carmilla, who had been leaning against the trunk, raised her eyebrows skeptically at Laura.

"It's Baker Hall, sweetie," she answered with a chuckle before opening the trunk and beginning to retrieve all of Laura's things. It was a fairly easy task for the vampire, being the possessor of superhuman strength thanks to her condition.

"Yea, Baker Hall," Laura said as she turned back to the blonde girl.

"Ok! So what you're going to want to do is..."

Laura tuned out the blonde girl's directions at what most would consider an alarming rate, considering how necessary directions to her dorm would be. Still, it seemed nothing could hold her interest as well as the weirdness of Silas University. It had been Carmilla's idea to leave in favor of an actual university, away from Alchemy Clubs and Dracopyromaniac lunch ladies and sentient library catalogs, but Laura had not stopped wondering if she would be able to properly function without something strange and life threatening to investigate happening every other day. Her eyes then fell upon a group of seven or so frat guys holding up numbers to the girls that walked by, clearly rating their appearances in a way that only chauvinistic idiots could think was actually flattering. At least some things remained the same, Laura figured.

"...and your official BU rape whistle. Don't blow it unless it's actually happening." The blonde held up a small whistle as she finished her spiel with a proud grin on her face.

"Oh, that's okay, I've already got plenty of those," Laura said before reaching into her oversized purse and pulling out a plastic bag containing no less than seven unique rape whistles of various sizes and strengths. The blonde's eyes widened in a rather comical manner. "Don't judge, my dad's a bit of a worrier."

"I see..." The blonde spoke slowly. "Well, I have other students to attend to so..." She took a few hesitant steps backwards before quickly turning on her heels and running off to find some other new student to whom she could provide her direction. Carmilla chuckled.

"I do hope she isn't representative of the rest of the staff and student body at this school," she said.

"Oh, be nice," Laura said as she turned back to the dark haired girl. "She's just doing her job."

"Whatever you say," Carmilla replied with a smirk as she hefted Laura's last bag over her shoulders. "You may have to get the rest of that nonsense that your father insisted you bring. I may be strong but I still only have two hands."

"I told you, it's not nonsense," Laura chided as she gathered up the remainder of her belongings. "He's just really into personal protection."

"I'm just saying, I think your krav maga is more than satisfactory for that purpose. At the very least, more so than..." Carmilla squinted her eyes at one of the plastic bags in Laura's hands. "...bear spray?"

"It's better not to ask questions," Laura muttered as she began to walk away from the taxi.

"And you say I'm the one who's always trying to be vague and mysterious," Carmilla replied with a chuckle before adjusting the large bags on her shoulders and following after the tiny brunette.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for such a short update, hopefully they'll get a bit longer as I get the plot more fleshed out. I should clarify that for simplicity's sake I'm assuming Silas University is located somewhere in North America as opposed to Austria. Normally, I prefer not to make such alterations but none of the characters had any noticeable European accents and the University itself seemed to function much like an American university (save for the supernatural oddities, of course). Also, it's just easier to explain. I'm not going to really use these notes to explain too much, as I am going to try and use only the story itself for that. _

_With that being said, thank you SO much to all who have already followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. The enthusiasm is wonderful and I'm quite excited that you guys like it so far. Also, Guest reviewers, you should totally get accounts because I like to reply to all of my reviews with a PM. _

_Oh, and if anyone can guess what the title of the story is a reference to, you get... well, I'll think you're even more awesome than I already do for reading my story! :D_


End file.
